Death is never fleeting
by DeidaraXD
Summary: Do not read if u cry over death fictions...sasodei no lemon though


A sasodei death fic...I know it's sad...

Warning: Very sad...no seriously it is...I almost cried making this...

Deidara looked up at the dark sky. He had never thought that this day would come...in two hours he had to find his only true work of art and destroy it. Deidara leaned on his arms so he slouched. "Dammit un...you had to die didn't you..." Deidara hissed. Yes, the only thing that Deidara called 'true art' compared to his fleeting explosions was his lover...Akasuna no Sasori or Sasori no danna as Deidara called him.

Deidara felt a presence watching him. He turned around to see Pein looking at him in the eye. "Dei-" Deidara stood up. He knew what was coming next. "Yes Leader sama un." Deidara glanced at the fatherly figure before he jumped off the roof of the akatsuki's hideout.

"Why danna un..." Deidara mumbled as he jumped on his clay bird to find his last memory of his danna. Deidara looked at the ground. "Why did he have to send me un?"

"because sempai." Deidara, shocked, spun around to see his new partner following him. "What are you doing here?" Deidara asked, clearly angry that he had the nerve to follow. "Leader sama wanted me to follow you Deidara sempai."

"Go and wait back Tobi un"

"But sempai-"

"NOW!!" Deidara spun around. Tears were forming in his eyes. Tobi nodded and dashed away to jump on some trees to get distance. Deidara sat down next to his destroyed lover. "How is this art un. Just worthless...ART IS POINTLESS UN!" Deidara burst into tears, he couldn't control himself anymore. He rested his head on his danna's chest and continued sobbing.

In the akatsuki base~

Pein sighed. He could see everything going on. "I can't help but feel a slight sorry for him."

Tobi knocked on the door and pushed it forward slightly. "Can I come in?" Pein nodded. Tobi told him that Deidara wanted to be alone and Pein looked at his messenger birds keeping an eye on the crying artist.

Meanwhile~

Deidara stood up and wiped his tears on his sleeve. He opened his clay bag and fed his hands the white powder before making a small figure and placing it on Sasori's cloak. Deidara let a silent and numb tear fall down his face as he jumped back on his clay bird. "I hate you...I can't wait for you to burn danna un..." Deidara shook his head and tears away. "KATSU!" A mixture of rubble and wood lit up for a second and a fiery red ball of agony burnt up the most precious thing Deidara ever had.

Now~

Sasuke was dodging all of Deidara's explosions. "Shit un." Deidara could only think of one more solution. Deidara took off his shirt revealing another mouth but this time on his chest. he fed it all the clay he had left. Deidara saw everything before his eyes. The pain, the love...his precious Sasori...he would be joining him...at last...

Deidara widened his eyes. He felt a cold hand resting gently on his shoulder. He turned around. Deidara was in utter shock. It was Sasori. "Danna!" Deidara said in complete glee. Sasuke was confused by the sudden change in the mood of the missing nin. "finally brat- i mean...Deidara." Deidara smiled. "I don't mind you calling me brat un!" Sasori hugged Deidara and put his arms across Deidara's bare chest. "We'll be together, right danna?" Deidara said, looking for a happy ending. "Yes...brat...together forever."

"Love you danna..."

"Love you too...Deidara."

And within seconds a beautiful explosion of red, amber and orange filled the air with a loud bang. Sasuke managed to live with minor wounds. Once Pein got word, he turned to his partner, Konan. "shall we get Zetsu?" Pein questioned. "I don't think we'll need to...Don't worry Pein...They're in a much better place then this." Konan smiled.

Deidara woke up in a golden field of flowers and the breeze is fair. Deidara looked around and saw Sasori sitting by a lake. "Danna!" Deidara ran up to give his partner and lover a hug. "It's about time you woke up! You were going to miss Pein putting up headstones for us!" Deidara tilted his head slightly. "What? How would we see them un?" Sasori pointed down the lake. "Look at the bottom." Deidara looked and saw past his reflection into the world of the living.

Pein sighed. he knew he was being but didn't know it was Deidara and Sasori. Pein finished writing on the graves and set them down next to Hidan and Kakuzu.

For Sasori's it said:

Here lies Sasori

No one could ever explain

his true work of art

For Deidara's it said:

Here lies Deidara

The best one

for dealing with us!

And in the middle of both of them was a plaque:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Sasori loves Dei

And Dei loves him too


End file.
